Trip to Mexico
by Youkai Maiden
Summary: Youko, Kurama, and Hiei get bored one day and end up in Mexico. Insanity ensues. Oneshot


Hiya! This story was just an idea I got a long time ago. I mean no offense by it and I don't own YYH, Hellsing, Rurouni Kenshin, or DragonBall Z (the last three are only briefly mentioned) (but I do own Turq). Anyway, enjoi! Oh and my character Turq is a Keeper of Time (That means she can open portals to other timelines and dimensions). Youko and Kurama are also two different people in this (Kurama is a half-kitsune).

…………

Once upon a portal there was a fire demon halfling named Hiei. Hiei was not the friendliest of demons, but his childishly cute looks made up for that. He had been thrown from his home as a baby, and that made him very untrusting of others. The first people he ever let his guard down around were Kurama, a half-kitsune boy, and Youko, a full-blooded silver kitsune. Later he came to trust a teenage girl from Kurama's school named Turquoise Banglebi.

Turquoise was one very strange character. She was from America, her long blonde hair could vouch for that, and she had recently moved to Japan. She attended school with Kurama and soon befriended him. It was later discovered that she could open portals into alternate timelines and other freaky stuff like that.

Then there was Kurama, Hiei's ex-partner in crime. Since then, he and Hiei stayed in touch and became close friends. Kurama was a quiet redheadwith an alter ego: thedemonic thief Youko. Kurama had both human and kitsune blood flowing through his veins and could control plants.

Youko could also manipulate greenery, but his powers were much greater than Kurama's. The silver fox was a truly beautiful sight to behold, but he was like a rose; he had thorns… The demon did not have time for anyone other than Kurama, Hiei, and, recently, Turq, and he had even betrayed his comrades in the past.

These four unlikely friends were sitting around one weekend watching static dance across the television screen, when Youko suddenly got an idea.

"Let's go somewhere…"

"Where?" Kurama asked, glancing lazily over to his other half.

"I dunno. I'm just bored," Youko replied.

Turq cringed. Youko's boredom usually led to him exploring her apartment and terrorizing her cats. Therefore, to save her poor furry companions, Turq drove them to the airport and they took the first plane that had four tickets for sale.

The plane they found happened to be going to Mexico.

…………..

Soon, they had reached their destination. Kurama bought a hotel room and the four foreigners hit the beach.

The beach was very relaxing. Youko was screaming at little girls who were trying to touch his ears and tail while Hiei was ready to shove the Dragon down the throat of the next person who tried to talk to him in Spanish. He didn't know Spanish! Why the hell did everyone think he did?

Okay so _relaxing_ wasn't exactly the word for it…

Kurama and Turq shook their heads at the two demons, deciding that maybe the beach wasn't such a great place to be.

The day passed by slowly, and as night fell, Turq suggested that they go to a club to have some fun. Kurama hesitantly agreed, but then asked how she planned to get them into a club or bar of any kind. Hiei and Youko were the only ones in their group who were actually older than twenty-one, but no one would believe their ages anyway!

"Oh, yes," Kurama joked, envisioning how they would explain things to the club's bouncer, "My blonde friend here and I are underage, but our other two friends are hundreds of years old!" He smirked at Turq. "Yeah, that'll work…"

"Okay," Turq began. "I got a really good tan on the beach so now I look like Integra. So, I'll steal her id. You get Kenshin's, Hiei can take Vegeta's, and Youko has his own id already. The resemblances are close enough!" (1)

"And how, pray-tell, will we get the id's?"

"I got them before we left!" Turq chirped, magically pulling three id cards from her pocket. Kurama sighed.

"Oh, you're good…. You're _very _good…"

…………

Once inside the bar, Turq pulled Kurama onto the dance floor and Youko and Hiei behind. The two demons' eyes stayed locked on the teens until they disappeared into the flood of humans who were dancing.

Youko smirked. They would regret leaving little Hiei alone with him.

"So, Hiei, how well can you hold your alcohol?" Youko asked slyly, nudging the little demon's arm. Hiei snorted and ordered a glass of water.

"Well enough," the hiyoukai replied, snatching his water from the bartender and chewing on the straw.

"We'll see," the fox replied mischievously. "Two shots!" The bartender nodded and passed him two glass shots of the powerful drink. "Here you go, Hiei!" Youko said, handing one of the shots to the fire demon.

Hiei frowned, but downed the drink in one gulp.

Three shots and a few songs later, Hiei began laughing uncontrollably as Youko ordered a margarita. The fox's face hadn't even begun to flush yet; he had an extremely high tolerance to alcohol, as most kitsunes did.

Kurama and Turq soon became tired of dancing and headed for the empty barstools beside their two demonic comrades. They were giggling and talking and even singing a little.

Suddenly, Turq gasped, a blush flooding to her cheeks when she glanced towards the bar. Kurama cocked an eyebrow at her, questioning her actions. Soon everything became clear.

"Hiei! For God's sakes, get down from there!" Turq screamed. The little spiky-haired demon had climbed onto the countertop still laughing like a maniac.

In an instant, all the color drained from Turq and Kurama's faces, and Youko burst into a fit of laughter. Hiei had started to dance around and had even thrown his shirt off.

Just when the mortified teens thought it couldn't get any worse, it did.

"Hiei!" Kurama yelped. "Put your pants back on!"

Turq covered her eyes, hiding her crimson stained face, and Youko was about to die laughing.

Kurama suddenly grabbed Turq's shoulder. "Um… look…" He pointed at the bouncer who was about to put a stop to Hiei's drunken antics.

Turq let out a frightened 'eep'. "Youko! Grab Hiei, and let's go!"

Youko looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm not grabbing him! He might bite me or something!"

Kurama pushed his demon half aside and snatched Hiei from the counter, jerking his pants back on in the process.

Without another word, the four bolted out of the bar and onto the vacant street outside. Turq happened to glanced behind them.

"Holy freakit!" she shouted. Kurama and Youko saw what she was panicking about at the same time.

A bunch of gangster looking Mexicans were flooding out of the bar, and they began chasing the four foreigners.

"Oh, good job, Youko!" Turq scolded. "Now the freakin' Mexican mafia's after us!" Youko glared.

"It's not _my_ fault that Hiei's a lightweight!" Youko shot back as they all turned into a nearby alley. "He said he was fine with alcohol!"

"He's never had an alcoholic drink in his life!" Kurama screeched.

"Guys, just shut up and run!" Turq interrupted. "They're catching up!"

After running for their lives for the rest of the night and part of the next day, they finally made it to the American border.

By that time, Hiei had come back to reality, and he had one hell of a hangover… Luckily, though, they had evaded their pursuers.

All of the blame for the events that had occurred on that terrible night fell on Youko's shoulders since he had started that stupid drinking contest in the first place.

Hiei was informed of what happen, and he promptly set Youko's tail on fire.

The four were later ordered by the officials at the border that they would be arrested if they were ever found in Mexico again.

So ends the tale of how Youko and Hiei got everyone banned from Mexico!

………….

Epilogue:

Luckily for Turq, Kurama, and Hiei, they were using someone else's ids…

Integra, Kenshin, and Vegeta: What do you mean "You got us banned from Mexico"!

…………

You like? You hate? Review!

1: That's Integra from Hellsing, Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin, and Vegeta from DragonBall Z.


End file.
